This invention relates generally to automatic computerized embroidery machines, and more particularly to apparatus employed to secure and support backing material fabric in position within the embroidery machine during embroidery operation, and more particularly to ease of changing the size and configuration of the sewing field.
Traditionally, computerized embroidery machines have utilized dual hoop devices for securing and stretching the material to be embroidered by the machine, such as E. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,158. Adaptations using adhesive material to hold the fabric to be embroidered have also been known, such as L. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,877 and D. Farb U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,194. These devices still required backing fabric which required time consuming and cumbersome changing of the backing fabric and waste of quantities of the backing material. The need for a device to quickly and securely position backing material within a common computerized embroidery machine was satisfied by my invention which is the subject of U. S. patent application Ser. No. 09/436,905 filed Nov. 9, 199 in Art Group 3741, for which a Notice of Allowance was issued Dec. 16, 2000.
When the prior art, in the form of my prior invention which is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/436,905, was put to use in the embroidery industry, and especially when utilized to place embroidery upon already completed garments, such as pockets on shirts, pant legs, or sleeves, it was discovered that there was a need for an inexpensive means to adapt the Embroidery Machine Mounting Frame Apparatus to various sized and shaped portions of completed garments without the need for purchasing entire Mounting Frames with various sizes and shapes of sewing fields and to make the change of sewing field quick and simple.
One object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of placing embroidery upon portions of already completed garments, such as tennis shoes, pockets, pant legs, and sleeves by eliminating the need to purchase a complete Mounting Frame with a different sewing field for each type of garment and dimension of portion to receive embroidery.
A second object is to enable quick and secure change of sewing fields upon Embroidery Machine Mounting Frame without removing said frame from the automatic computerized embroidery machines.
This invention relates generally to an improvement to my Embroidery Machine Mounting Frame Apparatus wherein the portion of the frame encompassing the sewing field is separate from the mounting frame and is made attachable to the mounting frame by suitable means, so that sewing field frames of different sizes and configurations can be utilized with the same basic mounting frame, thus reducing the cost of application of the mounting frame to different sized portions of garments to be embroidered, such as pockets etc. The method of attachment of the sewing field frames to the mounting frame is comprised of two alignment studs equally spaced on either side of a threaded stud, all mounted by suitable means to the top face of the horizontal reach of the mounting frame to which is fitted an interchangeable frame having an anchor plate on one side with a slot in its outside edge to engage the threaded stud on the horizontal reach and tow stud holes to receive the studs on the horizontal reach and an attachment knob with compatible threaded channel to engage the threaded stud and of sufficient diameter to span the slot so when tightened on the threaded stud it secures the anchor plate to the horizontal reach of the mounting frame.